


To Catch a Killer

by Sariasprincy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Crying, Detectives, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, everything is non con here ok, no happy ending, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/pseuds/Sariasprincy
Summary: For eleven months, arresting the Phantom Killer had been Sakura's only goal. Now, he was standing before her and she wished nothing more than for him to disappear again. MinaSaku.Please note tags!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	To Catch a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I will repeat, please note the tags. This is not a happy story. There is no happy ending. I was in a mood. 🤷🤷
> 
> Thank you as always to the lovely ladies on Discord for your help!!! ♥♥

**_To Catch a Killer  
MinaSaku_ **

Adrenaline mixed with paralyzing fear spiked through Sakura’s system like cold lightning. She pressed the gas pedal down to the floor as she sped down the highway, her old Toyota vibrating and threatening to come apart at the frame, but she pressed on.

_He had her._

The very serial killer Sakura and her team had been tracking for near that of a year had Ino, her friend from childhood. Sakura didn’t know how the blonde had gotten caught in his trap, only that Ino had woken Sakura out of bed with a single phone call. The blonde had been a mess on the other end, sobbing and on the verge of a meltdown as she explained that she had been taken to an address on the outskirts of town. Then a man had come on and told Sakura to come alone. If she alerted any other members of her team, her best friend would join the list of victims the murder had done away with in the last several months.

Then the line went dead.

Sakura was walking into a trap. She knew that. She was aware of it in every fiber of her being, but there was nothing she could do. This was her best friend. The woman who had gotten her through college during the most difficult time in her life and continued to be there with her through thick and thin. There wasn’t anything Sakura wouldn’t do for Ino. And the fact it was Ino’s connection to Sakura that had landed her in this position in the first place only sealed Sakura’s resolve to save her. No matter the cost.

Taking the exit off the highway, Sakura followed the navigation on her phone down the dark city streets. It took her past the shipping yards and towards the old, abandoned warehouses where even the cheapest of businesses refused to provide services anymore until she finally arrived at a tall brick building. The inside was dark and a few of the dusty windows had been broken in and boarded up, but she knew she was in the right place. Ino’s car was parked near a side door.

After shutting off her own vehicle, Sakura stepped out and stared up at the towering warehouse. It looked ominous and menacing like the doors were just waiting for her to get a little too close to swallow her whole. And it would. Her best friend was in there. She had no choice.

Circling around her car, Sakura popped the trunk open. Inside, she retrieved for her police-issued bullet resistant vest and slipped it on before she unholstered the gun on her hip. Once she was sure her weapon was fully loaded and functioning properly, she closed her trunk and crept towards the warehouse.

The side door where Ino was parked led to a short hallway. It was dark inside, causing Sakura to squint as her eyes fought to adjust to the light, but she slowly pushed forward until she entered a room that looked like it had once been some sort of office. There was an abandoned desk pushed haphazardly against the wall with a broken chair on the floor beside it. Almost every inch of wall was covered in graffiti, but Sakura didn’t stop to read any of the gang names before she crossed the room to where another door led to the loading bays.

The instant Sakura pushed the door open, any intention of stealth she had been hoping for went out the window as the hinges squeaked loudly. The sound echoed against the far walls of the large warehouse before they floated up to the rafters and high ceiling above. However, those concerns fell forgotten the instant her eyes landed on the figure in the center of the room.

Ino.

Her best friend’s hands were tied and her entire body was being held up by a single hook hanging from the ceiling. Her feet still rested on the ground, but the position looked uncomfortable and hard to maintain for an extended period of time. Even with the worry over her friend’s safety burning in her mind, Sakura didn’t immediately rush forward as she circled the room, looking for where Ino’s abductor could have gone.

When she found no sign of anyone else, Sakura carefully stepped out of the shadows and approached her, her senses still on high alert. The sound of her footsteps made Ino flinch before she picked her head up to peer at Sakura. The instant she recognized her, she began to struggle, her words muffled behind the duct tape over her mouth.

“Ino!” Sakura cried as she reached her friend.

She quickly holstered her gun before she cupped the blonde’s face. Ino tried to speak, but with the tape over her mouth, Sakura could only make out a series of indistinguishable, muffled mumbles.

“Hold on,” Sakura said, even as Ino continued to squirm. Pinching the edge of the tape, Sakura shot her friend an apologetic look. “This is gonna hurt.”

The tape came off in one sharp pull. Tears sprang to Ino’s eyes and a short, unmuffled cry escaped her lips, but she recovered quickly. “We have to get out of here, right now, Sakura,” she said as Sakura turned her attention to the rope keeping her hands bound above her head. “The guy who kidnapped me, the murderer. He isn’t just some dude. We’ve met him. We know him. It’s Minato.”

Ino spoke so quickly it was almost impossible for Sakura to keep up, but as soon as that name left her mouth, confusion swept through Sakura. “Minato?”

“Hello, Sakura.”

That smooth voice behind her caused her entire body to break out into a cold sweat. The blood in her veins turned to ice and she found herself unable to move as Ino visibly cowered in front of her. His footsteps echoed hollowly through the large room as he slowly approached. It took all of Sakura’s willpower to force herself to turn around.

Sure enough, half-shadowed in the lowlighting, Minato stood across from her. He was dressed richly in a silk suit and tie, his shoes polished and his golden hair perfectly groomed and neatly in place. He looked every bit the powerful head prosecutor he was. Only now, there was an air of darkness about him. No longer was he the father of one of her college friends or her trusted colleague, but rather a cold-blooded killer. She felt her heart freeze to ice in her chest before it dropped into her stomach and shattered on impact.

“I was hoping you would come,” Minato continued.

Sakura had to swallow down the lump in her throat to speak. “Minato? You’re the Phantom Killer? How…?”

The corner of his mouth dipped down into a disappointed frown. “You’ve been tracking my movements for nearly a year, Detective Haruno. Can you really not piece the puzzle together?”

The problem was, now that his identity had been revealed to her, she could. How it was so easy for him to find the information on his victims, how he had been able to alter the evidence to lead her team down false trails and dead ends, how he had been able to manipulate the members of her team from discovering it was him. How he had been able to manipulate _her_.

“How could you…why did you do it?” she asked barely louder than a whisper.

Upon her question, he slowly approached, his footsteps loud in the otherwise quiet warehouse. Behind her, Ino whimpered, but Sakura was unable to tear her eyes away from Minato as he closed the distance between them until he stood only a foot away, his taller form forcing her head back to meet his bright blue eyes. They had always held such warmth for her when they had worked together in the past and they looked no different now as he gazed down at her with affection. She felt sick to her stomach.

“Do you really not know?” he asked his voice low but sincere. When she remained silent, he explained, “You and I have known each other for years. You were always a very beautiful girl, even in college, but after you graduated is when you really bloomed. I recognized you immediately when you came to work for the police department on your first day. Your intelligence and commitment rose you through the police ranks faster than any officer before. I was always excited to receive one of your cases.”

His explanation only confused her and she found her brows furrowing as she shook her head. “But why...?”

“Those victims were just a means to an end. I knew their murders would be assigned to you,” he told her. Then he raised his hand until he could trail his knuckles down her cheek in a gentle caress, a warm smile tugging on the corner of his lips. “It was the perfect opportunity to see you again.”

Sakura swallowed thickly. “So, all these cases; all these people, you killed just to…spend time with me?”

“Yes,” Minato said.

Horror filled every inch of her being. Automatically she took a step back, only to bump into Ino. The sudden contact drew a pitiful snivel from her blonde friend, only reminding Sakura of why she was there in the first place. Ino was still in danger.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sakura watched tears roll silently down Ino’s face before they fell to the dusty floor. Sakura’s gun rested heavily on her hip, a physical reminder of its power and ability to stop everything, but Minato was standing less than two feet in front of her. He had been a patrol officer for four years before he went to law school, he had told her one late work night. She knew he would stop her before she even got it out of its holster.

Even as fear knotted itself into a tight ball in her chest, Sakura knew what she had to do. “If you really cared for me, you’ll let her go,” she said softly.

To her disappointment, Minato frowned. “And have you both run off to alert the authorities? I think not.”

“If you let her go, I’ll stay here,” she offered.

“Sakura, don’t–”

Without looking away from Minato, Sakura bumped her elbow against Ino just hard enough to make her stop talking. Before them, the powerful attorney-turned-murderer eyed them both as if weighing his options before he nodded. “Very well. I release her and you will take her place.”

Sakura agreed quickly before Ino could open her mouth. “Deal.”

Stepping around her, Minato reached up and began untying Ino’s bindings. She flinched at his touch, but her blue eyes sought Sakura as real terror took over her expression. “Sakura…”

“It’ll be okay,” Sakura smiled. But it was full of empty promise. She had no idea what Minato had in store for her and she was petrified to find out.

As soon as Ino’s hands were free, the blonde lunged for her. Sakura accepted her tight embrace, but it was cut short as Minato yanked the blonde backwards. In the same instant, he ripped Sakura’s gun from her holster before he brought the blunt end down on the side of Ino’s skull, causing her best friend to crumple before her eyes. A scream tore from Sakura’s throat.

“No! You promised you would let her go, you bastard!” Sakura shrieked.

She threw herself towards her friend as Minato dumped her on the dirty ground like a lifeless doll before he seized Sakura and hauled her back. “There’s no need for such foul language here. I promised I would release her and I have. Now, it’s your turn to uphold your end of the bargain.”

Slipping her weapon into his jacket pocket, Minato grabbed the rope that had been binding Ino’s wrists only moments ago and began tying Sakura’s in a similar fashion. Even with all her training, she was unable to break free of his steely grip and a short cry of pain escaped her as he yanked her hands over her head and shackled her to the metal hook hanging from the ceiling. She was in the exact same position her best friend had been in only a minute before.

With a yell of frustration, Sakura struggled against her restraints without success. Minato had done this to dozens of girls before and besides, Sakura was a good few inches shorter than Ino. She had to press up onto her toes to keep the pressure off her wrists and shoulders. She was going to have to save her strength.

Closing her eyes, Sakura fought to regain her breath and her emotions. She thought of Ino lying unconscious and hopefully not dead only a few feet away, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at her best friend. It would only make her burst into tears or angry beyond reason. Or both.

It wasn’t until Sakura heard the faint sound of shuffling over the rush of blood in her ears that she blinked her eyes open again. Minato had retrieved a folding chair from elsewhere in the room and opened it until it was angled towards her. He made no move to sit down as he slipped off his suit jacket before he draped it neatly over the back. The warehouse was silent except for the rustle of fabric as he unfastened his tie and tucked it into his pocket before he rolled up the sleeves of his dark blue button-down shirt. When he was finished, he turned to observe her.

With a glare on her face, she stared back. She had always thought Minato was an attractive man. He was smart and kind and easy going. That combined with his powerful and well-paying job made him a man dozens of women chased after.

If only he wasn’t a murderer.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said softly.

Her glare darkened. “Fuck you.”

“You should watch that pretty mouth of yours. I would hate to have to gag it.”

His threat only made her angrier but she bit down adamantly on her nasty retort. If she wanted to get out of this alive, she would have to play by his rules. At least for now.

There was a faint smile on his lips as he watched her. It was gentle, like he was recalling something pleasant. It made her stomach churn uncomfortably. “Do you remember that night in my office a few months ago when we were reviewing the evidence of that thirty-year-old woman found in the river?” he asked.

“The one you murdered and left there to rot,” she added dryly.

“Regardless,” Minato said, waving his hand as if that simple gesture erased all his wrongdoings. “That night, you wore that black button-down shirt and maroon skirt with those kitten heels. It was so hard to keep my hands off of you. I wanted you so badly. You were practically asking for me to sweep everything off my desk and bend you over it.”

Looking back, the thought of being alone with him, not knowing he was the one to have strangled all those women because of her, made the bile rise in her throat again. She had trusted Minato. She had confided in him on those tough cases when she thought she wasn’t a good enough detective, when she felt like she had been failing all those families, and he had encouraged her. He had comforted her and reminded her of all her successes and talents. In that moment, she felt like she had failed all over again.

“You really are a gorgeous woman,” he murmured tenderly.

His compliment curdled in her stomach like old milk and she was tempted to spit another insult at him when he approached her. Automatically Sakura shrunk away, her entire body tensing until she was taut like a rubber band about to snap. His fingers trailed delicately over her side, slipping down and down until he touched the holster on her hip. He removed it easily before he reached up and unsnapped the buckles holding her bullet resistant vest in place around her shoulders and middle. Once it was free from her body, he tossed them both aside, the clanking of her holster echoing around them.

His eyes swept across her form. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to touch you, wanted to kiss you, wanted to _taste_ you,” he murmured. His voice was tender and affectionate like a lover’s, but she jerked away when his fingers caressed her jaw.

“Don’t touch me,” she snapped.

Minato t’sked in disappointment. “Don’t act like you don’t want me. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’ve heard the office banter you and the other female detectives have spoken. You find me attractive. Don’t deny it.”

Before tonight she had. There were a handful of times she had joked with her coworkers during a night out drinking about the things they wanted to do to the head prosecutor given the chance, but that was before. Before she knew he was nothing more than a monster.

“I don’t want you,” Sakura said with a voice like steel and an unwavering gaze until there was no way he could twist her words. 

It didn’t matter for he smiled warmly nevertheless, his hands reaching up to cup her face with a merciless grip. “I don’t believe you.”

Then he kissed her.

It was soft at first. A gentle press of his lips to hers, but when she shuddered and tried to wrench her head away, his grasp tightened and his mouth moved more fervently. Sakura refused to kiss him back. Her eyes pinched closed and she pressed her lips together in a firm line. At least until he bit her lower lip hard enough to sting. Her gasp of surprise allowed him entry into her mouth and she tasted the bitterness of coffee on his tongue as he forced himself upon her, but it only lasted a moment before she bit down as hard as she could.

Minato jerked away instantly. He released her as he stumbled back a step before he turned his head to the side to spit out the blood pooling in his mouth. He eyed the redness tinting his saliva before he turned back to her.

“You always were a feisty one. I would expect nothing less,” he said, his voice almost proud. Then it faded. “Still, that won’t do. I suppose I’ll have to teach you to submit to me.”

“I’ll never listen to you,” she retorted.

“Maybe not now, but you will eventually,” he said, his voice laced with a dark promise that sent a shiver of cold apprehension down her spine.

Like a predator hunting its prey, Minato circled her. Sakura tracked his every move suspiciously, at least until he stopped behind her. With her arms still hoisted over her head and her toes barely able to touch the ground, her mobility was limited. She couldn’t turn her head around to see him. She had no idea what he was planning until his hand came down on her ass hard. Even with her jeans on, it stung and she was unable to bite back her shriek as she tried to arch away from him. Firmly restrained, she was unable to move far and she didn’t have any time to brace herself before his hand came down on her other cheek.

As if punishing her, his hand made contact with her backside time and time again. Tears sprang to her eyes and she attempted to lurch away after every agonizing blow, but no matter how hard she fought, she was unable to free herself.

“Stop, stop. Please stop,” she sobbed for relief.

Behind her, Minato’s fingers dug into her thigh just below the skin he had abused. “Are you ready to listen?”

Closing her eyes, she let her head rest on her arms as she focused on just drawing air into her lungs.

He didn’t let her as he struck her again. “I asked you a question, Sakura.”

She wanted so much for the pain to stop. Her ass ached like it never had before. It felt like fire and needles were dancing over her skin. She was undoubtedly cherry red beneath her clothes and she knew it would hurt to sit for the next few days, but she didn’t want to give in. Not to him, not to this man.

“Please…” she whimpered.

Behind her, Minato was quiet as his hand smoothed up her ass to her hip. Her knees felt weak, but it was the unbearable pinch in her shoulders that kept her from letting her restraints hold her upright. It was nearly a relief when he wrapped his arm around her middle, taking most of her weight and drawing her to him until his chest was flush to her back and her rear was cradled against his hips.

That’s when she felt it.

The hard bulge poking against the curve of her ass. In an instant, she tensed before fresh tears began to well in her eyes. She knew exactly what was going to happen and there was very little she could do about it. Sakura wasn’t a virgin by any means. She’d had her share of partners in the past and she had experimented, but being forced against her will….

Twisting in his hold, Sakura tried to pull away. “Please don’t. Please don’t do this,” she begged.

“Shh…” Minato hushed her, his arm tightening minutely around her middle. “I’ll take care of you. As long as you’re a good girl for me. Are you going to be good for me?”

Her entire body was trembling. “Minato, you can’t–”

Her words cut off in a sharp yelp as he raised his hand and pinched her nipple. Sakura cursed herself for not putting on a bra, but it had been the last thing on her mind as she rushed out the door to save Ino. His fingers played with her through the thin material of her shirt, sending painful pleasure shooting down her stomach and into her core. She struggled against him, but he pinned her hips against his as she whimpered, his member growing harder and harder against her backside.

Then his hand slipped under her shirt. Without the small barrier to protect her, his fingers were rougher, the torment more intense. He alternated between pulling and pinching her nipples as she squirmed and begged for mercy until her voice and breasts were swollen and sore.

“Are you going to listen to me?” Minato asked against her ear.

Another howl of agony escaped her as he switched to her other breast, his thumb and forefinger rolling her nipple to the point of pain. It was only when she pleaded for him to stop that he released it. Defeated, Sakura slumped against him, her body racked with tremors as she nodded. “Yes.”

“What was that?”

Swallowing, she repeated louder. “Yes!”

“That’s ‘yes, sir’,” he said against her ear.

Panting, Sakura rested her head against her arm again, her eyes falling closed as she sealed her fate. “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.”

Releasing his grip around her, Minato left her to stand on her own, which after his assault was one of the most difficult things Sakura had ever done. She felt weak down to her core, her body and soul bruised. She barely had the energy to open her eyes when she felt Minato adjust the straps on her wrist. Confused, she looked up just as he detached her restraints from the hook keeping her upright, leaving her hands still bound but her body free to collapse to the floor. Unsupported, she sank to her knees before she fell sideways onto her hip, ensuring she kept the pressure off her tender backside.

To her relief, Minato stepped away, but she tracked his movements out of the corner of her eyes like a scared, cornered animal as he made his way to the metal chair he had brought over earlier. He lowered himself down onto it, but Sakura didn’t dare look at him directly. Not until he called her name.

“Sakura,” he said gently.

She wanted to turn her back on him, but the throbbing of her rear and nipples reminded her of the consequences should she ignore him and she found herself looking up at him much to her displeasure.

“Come here,” he beckoned.

Steeling herself, Sakura made to push herself to her feet when he stopped her.

“On your hands and knees.”

Indignation reared within her, but she wrenched a deep, calming breath into her lungs before she maneuvered herself onto her knees. With her hands still tied, it was harder and put more strain on her wrists to crawl her way towards him, but she forced herself forward until she knelt a few feet away.

Minato spread his knees before he gestured to the space between them. “Closer.”

Knowing she had no choice, Sakura inched forward until she was between his thighs. A pleased smile crossed his face.

“Good girl,” he said, his knuckles trailing down her cheek. It took all her willpower to remain absolutely still. “I’ve been thinking about this for months now. You always look so tough and invincible when you wear that uniform of yours with your gun strapped to your hip. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about breaking you.”

This time, she was unable to withhold her anger. “You’re a sick fuck.”

“Perhaps,” he murmured. “But you on your knees still makes me hard.”

Whatever retort was building next on Sakura’s tongue fell forgotten as Minato reached for his belt then. He unfastened it and drew his zipper down before he pulled his member out. As much as she desperately wanted to, Sakura couldn’t tear her eyes away as she swallowed to wet her suddenly dry mouth. His cock was thick and fully erect, his mushroomed head an angry red with obvious arousal as pre-come oozed from the slit. His husky scent flooded her nose instantly and she swallowed back her gag, knowing full well that he was going to force his length down her throat whether she wanted it or not.

With one hand on the base of his impressive member, Minato cupped her jaw, his thumb tracing her lower lip. Automatically her eyes sought his. “Bite me and I’ll take it out on her,” he threatened, his eyes briefly flickering towards Ino where she still laid unmoving.

Sakura knew Minato’s promise wasn’t empty and she swallowed back the urge to rebel. Knowing she had no choice, she parted her lips. A pleased smirk crossed his face and he used the grip on her chin to open her mouth wider before he pressed the tip to her lips. He smeared his pre-come there before he finally pushed inside.

The need to gag nearly overwhelmed Sakura, but she swallowed it back as she closed her eyes to hide the wetness in them. It didn’t matter for they fell down her cheeks anyway, mixing with the spit and come wetting her lips. It made it harder to breathe and she swallowed hard as she tried to keep herself from choking, but it did little to help. Automatically she opened her mouth wider, unconsciously allowing him more room to thrust his length between her lips until his tip hit the back of her throat.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Minato groaned above her. His fingers tightened in her hair, forcing her up and down his member faster. “If I had known you were such a good cock sucker, I would have face fucked you in my office months ago.”

Her eyes cut up to his with a glare as a retort rose on her tongue, but it came out as nothing more than a muffled whine as he shoved his length down her throat again.

Above her, Minato chuckled. “Do you like that, baby girl? Do you enjoy being treated like a fuck toy? I could fuck your mouth all day. And I bet you would love it too. To feel me come down your throat over and over again.”

Planting her tied hands on the ground, Sakura could only brace herself as Minato filled her mouth over and over again. Tears slipped freely from her eyes and muffled whimpers of hopelessness escaped her as he used her how he wanted. She didn’t think things could get much worse. At least until he reached down and pinched her nipples again.

Her eyes snapped open wide as she cried out, but the sound only urged Minato on as he tortured her sensitive breasts. She knew he was getting close when his grip tightened and he quicken her pace, but he pulled her off his length before he could finish, his breath coming out in rapid pants and his cock twitching with its desperate need to come.

Coughing hard, Sakura blinked the water from her eyes before she spat his taste from her mouth and wiped the wetness from her lips with the back of her hand. Minato merely carded his fingers through her hair gently.

“Fuck, you’re so good at that, baby, but I don’t want the night to end so soon.”

Understanding washed over Sakura immediately and she scrambled back as she shook her head. “Please, no. I’ll do anything. I’ll let you come in my mouth, just please don’t. Sir,” she added as an afterthought, hoping that the title would convince him.

Her plea caused a satisfied smile to cross Minato’s face. “You’re such a good girl for me, begging to taste my cock like a good whore, but I’ve been dreaming about you for far too long. I will feel your tight, little cunt around my cock before the end of the night.”

True terror ripped through Sakura. In an instant, she scrambled to her feet and made to run, but she only made it a few steps before she tripped over something disguised in the darkness. Or perhaps it was her own feet. She hit the ground hard with a pained cry as her elbows took the brunt of her fall, but she desperately propelled herself to move, to get away.

It was like being trapped in a real nightmare. Behind her, she could hear Minato’s daunting footsteps drawing closer as she crawled across the cold, hard concrete, but no matter how hard she tried to get away, the monster was right there. The warmth drained from her body when a cold hand wrapped around her ankle and jerked her back.

Kicking and screaming, Sakura fought against Minato, but the air was knocked from her when he landed on top of her. Wheezing, she pinched her eyes closed as he swept the hair from the back of her neck to kiss the sensitive skin there. She couldn’t even manage to draw a sob into her bruised lungs. Not even when his hand slipped between her legs to rub over her clothed sex. She tried to snap her legs closed, but with his knees between hers and his other hand pinning her bound wrists above her head, she was at his mercy.

“Just relax,” he murmured against her ear. “I’ll take good care of you. I’m going to make you scream my name.”

His voice in her ears only made her want to crawl under a rock and wither away. Turning her face away, she buried her head between her arms and ground her teeth together as Minato put just enough pressure on her sex to make her feel the friction without it being uncomfortable.

“That’s a good girl. Just give into me.”

Silent tears fell down Sakura’s face as she focused on inhaling and exhaling. She tried to pretend she was anywhere else, but it was nearly impossible when Minato’s skillful fingers unbuttoned her jeans and drew her zipper down. Lifting his weight off her, he pushed the material off her hips and down her thighs until it bunched at her knees. Her panties were quick to follow.

“You’re so smooth,” Minato said, his voice laced with thick arousal. “Did you do this just for me?”

A year ago, Sakura had gone with Ino to get laser hair removal done on their bikini lines. She loved not having to shave and the lack of hair made her more sensitive. Now, however, she cursed the feeling.

Squirming, Sakura bit down on her tongue to keep the noises threatening to escape her mouth behind her teeth as his fingers smoothed over her soft sex. Sweat was beginning to dampen the hair along her neck, and her back where Minato’s heat was radiating against her skin. It was a relief when he finally sat back, allowing her to finally draw an unhindered breath.

“I knew you wanted this. You’re so already wet,” he said.

The instant his fingers traced her seam, Sakura lurched away, but he wrapped a strong arm around her hips and hauled her back until her cheekbone was pressed against the cold stone of the warehouse floor and her ass was high in the air. His hand came down on her backside hard enough to echo into the emptiness. Without the protection of her jeans, it was a hundred times worse and she screamed against the concrete as fire broke out across her skin.

“Don’t you dare move,” Minato ordered, his voice suddenly hard and full of authority.

Sakura was quick to nod her head when he spanked her other cheek even harder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please stop! I’ll do anything,” she begged.

“I won’t have any more disobedience from you. Do you understand?” Minato demanded.

Pinching her eyes closed, Sakura nodded, smearing dirt and tears against her face. He struck her again, not as hard as the other times, but with her skin so sensitive, it still stung and drew a shaky sob from her. 

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes,” she agreed quickly, her voice hitching as emotion clogged her throat. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

To her relief, Minato’s touch was soft when he touched her again. He rubbed her sore flesh, massaging the lingering pain away. “I don’t want to hurt you, but you need to learn how to listen, Sakura.”

She didn’t reply as she fought to keep a pathetic mewl from rising out of her mouth. Minato didn’t seem to mind for he simply caressed her gently before his fingers eventually found her sex again. This time, Sakura wasn’t able to completely muffle her whimper as his fingertips briefly dipped inside her core.

“That’s a good girl. See how much better this is when you do as I tell you?”

She jerked when he brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance, but she didn’t try to pull away, knowing the consequences. He seemed to take some pity on her for he only played with her a minute before he slipped his fingers back inside her sex before he began a slow but steady pace.

“Your cunt is just begging to be filled. I’m going to enjoy stretching you out,” he groaned, his voice full of praise. “Do you like that?”

Biting her tongue, Sakura refused to answer, but he ripped a reply from her when he suddenly curled his fingers inside her and rubbed the sensitive spot along her upper wall. A broken moan tumbled from her lips before she quickly clapped her hands over her mouth. But it was too late.

A low chuckle sounded from Minato before he pried her hands away. “That’s it, good girl. Let me hear how much you’re enjoying this.”

Then he doubled his efforts. With his long fingers deep in her core, he pressed his thumb to her pearl and rubbed it in tight circles until it was swollen and tender. Against her will, arousal began to pool low in Sakura’s stomach, building and building with each sweep of his thumb and thrust of his fingers. Her aching nipples rubbed against the hard concrete, adding to her forced pleasure until her body tensed and she came apart with a bitten off scream.

Minato increased his pace, drawing out her climax until her clit was too sensitive and her legs could no longer support her weight. She collapsed forward, causing his fingers to slip out of her throbbing center. Her body trembled in the aftermath of her orgasm as a slight draft breezed over the wetness between her legs.

All-consuming shame filled her. It twisted through her bones and snaked around her ribcage until it was difficult to breathe. She hated Minato for forcing pleasure upon her, but she hated herself for giving in. She had never felt so dirty, so used. She didn’t know if she could ever look at herself again.

But all that fell momentarily forgotten when she felt pressure against her swollen lips. Immediately she knew what it was, but she only managed to inhale half a breath before Minato was impaling her. His cock was so hot and hard. It felt like he was splitting her in two.

Behind her, Minato released a low groan as he sunk his length inside her until his hips were pressed flush to her red ass. He offered her only a moment to adjust to his girth before he withdrew and slammed inside of her again hard enough to knock the breath from her lungs.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. Your pussy is gripping me so hard,” he moaned into her ear.

The feeling of disgust within her doubled. She closed her eyes as she tried to block out his sounds of pleasure, but his fingers twisted into her hair and yanked her head back until he could kiss her. It was sloppy and full of too much tongue, but Minato hardly cared for her comfort as he took his pleasure from her.

In their half-lying position, his pace was slow but deep, the tip of his member nudging her cervix upon every thrust. She pinched her eyes closed, trying and failing to block him out when his hand slipped under her shirt, his fingers finding the nipples he had abused earlier. They were still sore from his touch and she found herself gasping as he pinched and pulled on them, allowing him the opportunity to plunge his tongue further down her throat.

“That’s it. Let me hear you. Scream my name for me,” he demanded when an unintentional whine slipped between her lips. “It’s the last name you’ll ever say. You’re mine now.”

Instantly, Sakura clamped her mouth shut, but it only seemed to urge him on. With one last pinch to her nipples, he released her to sit back on his haunches. His hands were large against her slim waist as his fingers bruised her flawless skin. Then he really began to fuck her.

His thick cock split her open as his swollen balls slapped against her still-sensitive clit. Every thrust punched the breath out of her and she dug her nails into the rough stone beneath her as she tried to hold herself together through his punishing pace. Their combined juices dripped down her inner thighs and dampened her panties and jeans where they were still bunched around her knees.

Once this night was over, Sakura knew she would be bruised and aching everywhere from her hips and ass to her breasts and elbows. To her mind and soul. In that moment, she didn’t know if she would ever recover. She had trusted Minato with her life. And now he was ripping her sense of self away from her. She didn’t think anything could be worse than this.

At least until he slipped his finger inside her ass.

Immediately she clamped down on it as a cry of protest tumbled from her lips. She struggled and tried to dislodge the intrusion, but it only seemed to excite Minato more.

“You’re such a good little whore for me. I bet you would love to have me shove my cock inside your ass. You’d like nothing more than to have all your holes filled like a slut,” he growled.

Unable to hold back, Sakura released every scream and whimper left within her. She sobbed as he thrust his finger in time with his hips, adding another digit and then another until she felt like she was being split open.

“I wish I could fuck your ass, but I’m so close,” he panted “I’m not going to last much longer.”

That caused a new wave of panic to rise within her. “Not inside. Please don’t come inside me.”

But it was too late. With a low groan, Minato thrust two more times before he buried himself as deep as he could go and stilled. Hopelessness washed through her as liquid warmth filled her core. She stared blankly into the darkness as the reality of what had just happened crashed down around her sharply.

The moment Minato slipped out, she collapsed on her side. She would have curled into a ball, but she found herself unable to move. She could barely breathe. She simply laid there as his seed dripped from her raw sex and down the back of her thigh to the dusty floor. She couldn’t even find the strength within her to flinch when he bent down and kissed her temple tenderly.

“I always knew you would be perfect for me.”

His fingers carded through her hair, but Sakura hardly noticed. She was too far down the dark hole she had fallen into.

Then Minato suddenly stilled above her. “What the…What the hell are they doing here?” he cursed angrily.

Confused, Sakura blinked slowly only to realize that against the darkness of the ceiling was color. A rhythmic flashing of red and blue. The police.

A swell of emotion washed through her. Relief, hope and safety all tangled together into a large knot in her chest. Only to be enveloped by daunting fear and anxiety. Her co-workers were minutes from entering the building. Minutes from finding her abused and battered and _used_. The hard-earned reputation she had worked to gain for years was about to shatter before her very eyes.

However, Sakura was yanked from her thoughts when Minato suddenly cupped her face. Wide eyed, she stared up at him as he bent down and kissed her lips in a featherlight touch. “This won’t be our last time, baby girl,” he promised. “I’ll have you again.”

Then like the Phantom he was named for, he was gone and Sakura was left alone on the cold, hard floor, broken and beaten.

That’s how she was found some minutes later. The police worked quickly to clear the room before Naruto was suddenly standing over her. She knew he was trying not to stare, but her jeans and panties were still bunched down around her thighs. There was no mistake of what had happened.

Frowning, he shrugged off his jacket before he laid it over her. “Sakura, can you hear me?” he asked.

It took her a moment to realize he had been talking to her, but eventually she nodded. “Y…yes.”

“Are you…” he started slowly. “Are you hurt? Can you walk? We called in an ambulance. They should be here to take you to the hospital soon.”

As if moving in a daze, she slowly came back to herself. With the help of her partner, she pushed herself into a sitting position. He cut the ropes keeping her wrists bound together before she slipped her hands under his jacket to pull her clothes back on.

The entire time, the usually bubbly blond was silent. He kept his gaze respectfully diverted until she was finished. Then he helped haul her to her feet. “I’ll help you out,” he said, grabbing his jacket again to drape it around her shoulders.

Sakura didn’t know if she was grateful or not for the assistance, but the instant she moved to walk, she felt how weak her knees really were. She leaned on him heavily.

“How did…how did you know?” she asked eventually.

“Ino. She called and alerted us.”

“Ino?” Sakura echoed. “But Ino…”

Her voice trailed off when she saw the place her best friend had been tossed unconscious was vacant. The dust was stirred from where she had been lying, but there was no trace of her friend now. It wasn’t until they were outside that she found where the blonde had gone.

In an instant, her best friend was at her side. She held her hands out for Sakura before she yanked her into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Ino repeated over and over again.

Stunned, Sakura merely stood there.

“I saw what he was doing to you,” Ino continued, pulling back just far enough to look at her. Her blue eyes were red and wet as if she had been crying for hours. She looked like she wanted to again now. “I wanted to stop him. I wanted to help you, but I didn’t think there was anything I could do.”

“You called the police?” Sakura asked.

Her blonde friend nodded quickly. “I didn’t know what else to do. I made sure they hurried. I just…I’m so sorry, Sakura.”

Sakura didn’t respond. She didn’t know how to. Her best friend had left her on her own to Minato’s mercy. She knew Ino wasn’t trained. She wasn’t police or military. There was very little the blonde could have done for her, but it still made cruel resentment burn a hole through her chest. Ino had left her to be raped.

The thought whirled through her mind like a tornado, but Sakura was hardly able to begin processing the trauma she had just been through when a pair of young paramedics approached. “Detective Haruno, we were called in to see to your care,” one of them said. “We’re ready to take you to the hospital for evaluation.”

To be poked and prodded and have swabs taken. She knew the procedures better than most. She knew what happened after a rape, but she could only stand there. The thought of being stuck under a microscope after her body had just been so brutally violated made her want to crawl into a hole and hide away for the rest of her life.

Shaking her head, Sakura took a step back. “No.”

The paramedics shared a glance. “Detective?”

“No,” she repeated. “I just want to go home.”

With a comforting smile, the female paramedic stepped forward. “It’s going to be okay, Detective. We just want to make sure you’re alright.”

But she wasn’t. And she didn’t think she ever would be.

“No.”

Stepping forward, Ino wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. “Why don’t you come home with me?” she offered. “I have a box of Plan B and a full bottle of vodka at my apartment.”

A disapproving look crossed the medics’ faces, but Sakura found herself nodding. Out of the two, Ino’s was definitely the better option. “Okay.”

Even still, Sakura didn’t think there was enough vodka in the world to make her forget how she had come around Minato’s fingers or his parting words that still echoed in her mind:

_“This won’t be our last time, baby girl. I’ll have you again.”_

**_end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh....so that happened. Yeah....  
> 😬😬😬😬


End file.
